England x Country Reader Newcomer
by Hetalialover26
Summary: This is an England x Country Reader One-Shot from my Deviantart acc. And since it s my first Reader fanfic please Review and tell me what you do think of it thanks


**ENGLAND X READER NEWCOMER~**

 **First: This Story is from my Deviantart Account if you´re asking**

 **And second: I don´t own any characters or the Anime**

 **Well and since this was my first Reader Story don´t kill me and please Review and tell me what you do think about it :)**

 **(f/n)-First name**

 **(c/n)-Country name**

Today was your first world meeting. You were the representation of (c/n). You´re asking why it´s your first world meeting? You´re a new country wich was recently found. The allies found you in (c/n) and found out that you´re a new country.

So they took you with them to the worldmeeting. And now you were there. In the middle of the chaos. Everyone was arguing and screaming at each other. Then France came to you and laid his arm around your shoulder. "Hello zhere. What was your name again?"

"(c/n).", you grumbled and shoved his arm off you. "Hey you frog! Leave the girl alone!", you heard someone scream. Then you turned around and saw a boy with emerald green eyes, blond messy hair and huge eyebrows standing there. You kept staring at him as he went to France and both began to hit each other. But you´re eyes never left the sight of the blond man. Then you heard someone who screamed loudly. The others went silent and a few countries said "Sry Germany". Now you could tell that he was Germany. "We´re here to solve the worlds problems and not to make more. And since I´m the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting follow my rules from on now. If you want to say anything then raise your hand up and no side chatting!"

It was silent for a moment as a boy with brown hair and a curl on the side raised his hand up. "Ok you can talk Italy!"

"Can we take a break! I´m hungry vee~" Germany sighed then, stood up and said:"OK! We take a break. All of you are here back in one and a half hour understand?!" Then everyone nodded and began to leave the room. As you stood up, you tripped over your own feet. But luckily for you the blond boy catched you and hepled you up. "Are you alright love?", he asked you and you blushed. "Y-yes", you stuttered. He smiled and said:"Besides I´m England. But you can call me Arthur. And you´re...?"

"(c/n). But you can call me (f/n).", you said looking in his eyes. "So beautiful", you thought to yourself and drifted off in your thoughts and you didn´t realize he was talking to you. He waved then his hand in front of your face and asked:"Love, are you alright?" You snapped then back to reality and blushed. "u-uh"

England gave you then a worried look. "You´re face is all red. You don´t have a fever have you", he asked and laid his hand on your forehead. You blushed even more (if possible) just as red as Spain´s tomatoes.

"I´m fine!", you said and took his hand away from your forehead. "Are sure love?" You nodded. He called you "Love". This made your heart beat faster. "Do you want to go and eat something with me?", he asked and offered his hand for you. You nodded and took his hand.

~~~~~ Time skip brought by Flying Mint Bunny ~~~~~

You two sat outside on a field and stared into the sky. He took then his bag he had brought with him and took his food out. You had really no idea what food this was but you didn´t care. But you had one problem: you dind´t brought food with you and you were very hungry. "Aren´t you going to eat something love?", he asked curious. "I didn´t brought something with me", you said and blushed. "Do you want some of mine?", he asked and looked at you wich only caused you to blush even more. "S-sure... but may I ask what this is?", you asked shy.

His face brightened and he said:"These are home made scones love.", he said and gave you a scone. You took it from him and gave him a nod as "thank you". He watched you unbelieveable because the others say that he can´t cook and that it tastes terrible bla bla bla... You took a bite then two and then three... until you ate the whole scone. England was surprised and smiled at you. "And how did it taste?", he asked a little unsure because (hamburger. xD JOKE) he was afraid that you would tell him that it tastes terrible.

You looked then at him and said:"It´s goog but... It would taste better with a hot cup of tea" He smiled then at your response and hugged you. Your heart began to beat faster and you began to blush. Then he pulled back and said:"Thank you" You realized then a little blush on his cheeks. You smirked then and asked:"Why "Thank you"?", you asked curious.

His smile faded then and he said:"Because everyone says that I can´t cook and that it tastes terrible" He looked now sad wich broke your heart in half. "aww", you said and gave him a hug. Then you whispered in his ear:"It´s not that terrible. I like it and besides you can always get better if you practise." He nodded and you pulled away. Then you two looked in each other eyes and got closer. And as you almost kissed him you two heard someone scream.

It was Germany. You two looked around and saw Germany looking out of the window, Japan and Hungary with cameras, France who began to laugh and America who ate his burgers. "You two the meeting continues!", he screamed. And you could also hear France laughing. "Honhonhonhon~"

You two blushed, got up and walked back to the meeting.

~~~~~ Time skip brought by Flying Mint Bunny (again) ~~~~~

You two got to the meeting room and sat on two chairs next to each other. Next to England sat, to his annoyance, France who laughed. "Honhonhon~" And next to you sat Hungary and next to her Japan. Both of them still held their cameras in their hands and looked at you and England. "The camera suki you sirry peopre... The camera suki you sirry peopre...", whispered Japan over and over again wich scared you a little. "Hey Black Sheep of Europe. Did we disturb you two earlier... honhonhonhon~"

England blushed then and began to hit France. "Shut it you bloody pervert!"

After a while Germany setted them apart. Then out of nowhere England asked:"Love? Do you know where you staying at?" He looked then on the ground. Yes he was right. You had no idea where you can stay at... "D-don´t know"

"U-uhm... If you want to you can stay at my house. I can make you scones with tea if you want?!", he asked and looked at you. "Really?", you asked and your face brightened up. "S-sure" You gave him a hug. You could hear gasps from the other countries, a sigh from Germany,camera noises from Hungary, "Sirry peopre Ninja Mode on. Perfecto. Hai good. The camera suki you. Sugoi." from Japan, a laugh from France "Honhonhon~" and America who choked on his burgers.

You pulled away and looked at the others and then you blushed. "Sry", you whispered. Then Germany coughed to break the silence. Everyone looked at him. "Well zhen I think zhats enough for today. The next meeting is in two weeks in Japan. Is zhis alright with you Japan?"

"Hai!", said Japan and nodded, still looking at you and England. Everyone stood then up and began to leave. Japan and Hungary instantly hided somewhere with their cameras to spy on them.

"Are you coming love?", asked England and offered his hand. You took it and both of you walked out of the building.

THAT WAS THE FIRST DAY YOU MET HIM.

~~~~~ 2 Month Time skip brought by Flying Mint Bunny ~~~~~

Now two months had passed since that day. You´re feelings for the brittish man grew with every day. Well let´s just say you had a huge crush on him. You two got closer and closer and he was your best friend now. But you don´t want him as your best friend. You want to be more. But you´re afraid that he would reject you. And yeah since that day you live with him in his house. He gave you his guestroom. You sat on the couch, your knees to your chest. Then you sighed. England walked then by and he heard you sigh.

"Love are you alright?", he asked. But you didn´t hear him because you were in your own thoughts. England knelt then in front of you. "Love why are you crying?" He got then your attention. "Huh? I´m not-", you began but cut off as you felt tears were streaming down your face.

"Love? What´s the matter?", he asked and hugged you. You began then to sob into his chest. After a while your sobs went to sniffles. "Can you tell me what´s wrong?" You shook you´re head. "Come on", he said and lifted your chin up so that he could look at you. Then you looked away and said:"I love someone but... he doesn´t love me back", you whispered and more tears slipped down your face. "May I ask who he is?" You shook your head. "Love please", he begged and you sighed. "It´s you", you whispered.

"What? I didn´t hear you love?", he asked confused. "It´s you", you said louder. He was at first shocked but then he smiled and lifted your chin up. "That´s good to hear because... I love you too", he said before he pressed his lips against yours. "He tastes like tea", you thought. After the kiss you asked:"Does this mean I´m your girlfriend now?"

Suddenly he laid himself on the couch with and hugged you. "Yes my love", he whispered in your ear. Then you two fell asleep.

"Sirry peopre Ninja Mode on. Perfecto. Hai good. The camera suki you. Sugoi. Sirry peopre...", said Japan to himself as he stood in front of the window from England´s house. Hungary shushed him then:"Shush... not to loud or they will hear us..."

 **Aaand if you want to request a sickfic or a Reader fic or something else just ask me**

 **It would make me happy :3**


End file.
